colkinomfandomcom-20200213-history
Seraphina Anderson
Seraphina Anderson is a playwright, born in Öddburg, Sweden, and currently living in her luxurious Swedish mansion. She is known for her fantastical plays, huggy nature, and dedication to fluffy coats. Character Appearance She has short, choppy blonde hair. She wears a pink fluffy coat, a purple vest top and scarf, grey jeans and pink boots. She is of middling height. Personality Extremely bubbly and positive, Seraphina (also known as 'Phina' to friends) is a ball of campy, almost feverish kindness. She is very touchy-feely, often holding onto her conversation partner's hands or arm, or greeting near-strangers with cheek kisses and tight hugs. Her sweetness, however, hides a deep-set thirst for affection and company, as well as a fear of abandonment and an ongoing drinking problem that is a secret to the public. She is extroverted to the point where she can barely function alone, and will take whatever company she can get, as loneliness drives her into a deep depression. She lives in fantasy. Skills and Abilities She is a vivid public speaker, attentive to talk to and engaging to listen to. She is also a skilled playwright, capable of creating intense characters and odd, twisting storylines. She is also a skilled multitasker and a social butterfly. She's a hardened drinker and can handle more than it seems. History Born in Öddburg, Seraphina was raised on fairytales and fantasy by her grandmother. Her mother had died when she was young and her siblings lived with her father. She always preferred living with her grandmother, but one snowy night her grandmother left and did not come back. Seraphina was alone for days, before the snow cleared and she was found by one of her brothers. It was revealed that her grandmother had fallen in the snow and died of hypothermia, but Seraphina refused to believe this, and instead chose to believe that her grandmother had been taken by witches and was still trying to get back, which she still tries to believe to this day. Unable to cope with the world collapsing on her, Seraphina turned to the bottle at the young age of fifteen, and was very ill. It was a teacher that turned her from that dark path onto the path of writing, and she wrote her first play, The Witch Watch, which became popular in Öddburg, the town of tales and mystery. She turned to writing, but also to extreme socialising, joining as many clubs as possible, and found the antidote for the loneliness that never left her since those nights alone in her grandmother's house - constant socialising and pouring her heart out onto the page. After her notorious 42-act play, Clockhopper (the result of Seraphina compulsively spewing her innermost emotions into her typewriter), became famous in nearby countries, Seraphina began to write plays professionally, as she'd gained some serious acclaim. Moving from Sweden to Germany, and then France, Britain, and then back to her mansion in Sweden (although she does travel), she gained a name for herself not only in the world of theatre but the worlds of fashion, friendship and faux-fur - but she never did kick her drinking habit. Publications * The Witch Watch * Clockhopper * Legshark In Miami * Tigers Named Michael/Wings of Michael * Walk the Weir Trivia * She has said that one of her great influences, along with Öddburg folklore, is playwright Tobias Wingmercy, whose play 'Thiefbeast' inspired her own 'Legshark in Miami', her only musical. * Although she is often seen wearing something fluffy, she is strongly against wearing real fur. Category:Females Category:Normos Category:Civilians Category:Artists